hedonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit Lord Alpha
Pit Lord Alpha After Zan reactivates the Anti-Magic Ward in Parapet, Nithriel finds herself unable to be reinforced during her siege of the Lancer Temple. This causes her to retreat from the front line and perform a ritual involving the sacrifice of several Pit Lords in order to summon a giant Pit Lord Alpha. She then shifts her attack on a different wing leading to the Crystal Heart, taking the weakened defenders by surprise and carving her way forward with the aid of her new servant. Since the Pit Lord Alpha is too large to fit though the portal leading to the Inner Sanctum, he briefly falls behind Nithriel, having to find an alternate route in. When Zan enters the Sanctum, she finds him climbed over the top of the spire's wall, and shortly after he jumps down to fight her and buy his mistress more time. The Alpha's attacks are stronger versions of a normal Pit Lord's, as he is able to cause fire shards to erupt all around him, breathe fire, shoot bursts of extremely fast flame bolts, shoot volleys of magma balls, throw the player around and summon Cerberi at his side. Traits Pit Lord Alpha unlocks his attacks and abilities as his health gets lower (as well as having his movement speed increase). He has a fire breath ranged/melee attack, a 360 degree fire shard summon attack dealing fire damage, a rapid fire bolt burst ranged attack dealing fire damage, a magma ball volley ranged attack doing fire and physical damage, the ability to jump and throw the player up and the ability to summon Cerberi. Pit Lord Alpha is resistant to fire damage. Pit Lord Alpha can block all ripper projectiles. Pit Lord Alpha does not infight. Pit Lord Alpha is immune to the Time Shard's freezing effect. Pit Lord Alpha is fearless. Tactics The player can carry over their Friendlies to the fight, so keeping them alive can turn into a huge benefit. Since the player's gear does not carry over to the next chapter, they can go all out using consumables which make the fight significantly easier. The water pool in the middle of the arena can slowly heal the player. The Alpha telegraphs his stronger attacks with a specific rage sound, as well as a wind up time, which he player can use to take over or protect themselves. With proper protection from consumables, the player can take the Alpha at close range, and steadily hack away at his health pool with the Axe. On the Bearzerk difficulty, the Force Pike and Great Axe are extremely effective against him as they are able to force pain and have him perpetually stunlocked. Using a Potion of Might can have an even further devastating effect against him. After the arena opens up to it's full extent, Warlocks will periodically spawn over the edge walls, so the player should balance focusing on the Alpha with occasionally culling them so they do not pile up. Since both the Alpha and his surrounding Warlocks are immune to Time Shards, their use could be potentially dangerous as it allows them to stack up projectiles which will simultaneously unleash upon the player when time resumes flow.